Episode 9603 (2nd November 2018)
Plot Peter arranges with Adam to draw up his sale contract. Sarah pleads with him to talk the matter over with Carla. Nigel tells Peter he's out of the deal as he doesn't want to work with a hostile partner. Ali arrives home after a few beers to find his mum in tears and Carla and Robert there. Carla leaves and the truth about Ronan's death comes out in front of a shocked Robert. He understands Ali's motives when he hears that Ronan had a gun and planned to kill Ryan. Ali gets a text from the hospital saying his suspension is lifted but says he can't go back with the guilt hanging over him and needs to go to the police. Leanne meets Nick for their drink. Peter tells Adam the deal is off and the contract isn't needed. Robert tells Ali he would have done the same thing as him and he will save so many lives when he becomes a doctor. He suggests waiting before going back on his training and instead helps them out at the bistro while he gets his head together. Bethany visits a cheerful Ryan in hospital. He puts on a front saying he wants presents and balloons. Nick tells Leanne he's pleased she gets such good support from Steve and Peter with the boys and their presence no longer bothers him. Tim, Gina, Tyrone, Kirk and Evelyn arrive at the Rovers from the County match and start a darts match. Peter tells Adam the contract might be needed after all. Carla confesses to Johnny that she still might be in love with Peter. Aghast, he tells her to talk to him and be honest. Gina plays the winning dart to Tim's delight. Nick tells Leanne he's moving back for good and wants to be with her. She's unimpressed. Bethany winds up Ryan pretending she's stolen balloons from a sick child. Kate tells Jenny she's going to propose to Rana when she returns. Michelle thanks Robert for his support as Ali starts work in the bistro kitchen. They agree to tell no one else what happened. Gina is smitten when Tim gives her a goodnight hug. Kate is nervous how Rana will react. Peter summons Carla to the factory where he stuns her when he presents her with her new business partner - Nick. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman Guest cast *Nige Steadman - Matthew Stathers Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Men's ward Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla admits to Johnny that she is still in love with Peter; Ali returns home drunk and confides in Robert how he killed Ronan; and Kate tells Jenny that she intends to propose to Rana when she returns. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,286,312 viewers (10th place). Category:2018 episodes